Shippo's Destiny
by minipower
Summary: It's been one year that Shippo joined kags and Inu. He thinks back and is totally ashamed. He has done nothing to help the gang. Hes going to train hard to aid in the defeat of Naraku, but whats in store for him? Destiny, with a little touch from his mom?
1. Were it all began

_How it all began…._

_Shippo's true adventure begins today. It has been one year now that Shippo met Inuyasha and Kagome by trying, and failing, to steal their jewel shards. _

_It was this very day a year ago that Inuyasha had helped avenge Shippo's father by brutally killing the Thunder brothers, so one could call this a very memorable day for the miko, half dog demon, and kitsune. _

_Having time to sit and think, Shippo comes to one conclusion. He is horrible!! What kind of help was he to the gang? He was always scared when a demon attacked, his fox fire was pathetic and his fox magic was no better!! He couldn't even beat up a weak lizard demon without help! Sure, he's just a kid (9 years old, almost 10), but he should have tried harder! _

_Starting now, he's going to change that. The determined kitsune is going to try his best to help Inu, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala defeat Naraku once and for all! But little does he know, things are about to drastically change for him, like it or not, could his dear departed mother be the cause?_

Yo!!! This is a re-write of this story! That's right, grammar, spelling, and the way this story was written is being dramatically fixed! *insert crowed cheering here* but do NOT worry, I am NOT changing the story's ideas, simply helping it out! So I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it and fixing it up!!!

DISCLAMER: I Minipower, do NOT own Shippo nor the Inu gang!!! We All know who does...*pouts* OH AND I DON'T OWN those Push Pop candy either...

Oh, I also took some reviewer's advice and decided to put the author's note at the beginning of the chapter, like right here lol: Now if anybody from else somewhere else across the world that is reading this story, I call the game soccer and not football, sorry!

Also, during the repairs of these chapters, I might change some things around, like the way some of my characters look; I just find it goes better with the story!

Enjoy people!!

-SHIPPO'S DESTINY!-

CHAPTER 1: Shippo...Is that really you?

Shippo was feeling bored. Sure it was kind of interesting when everybody's (yeah right) favorite monk, Miroku, had tried to group Sango's _and_ Kagome's behind at the same time and in return, had received a seriously painful hit on the head by the Hirakos, a harsh bash to the head by Inuyasha ,a strong slap to the cheek from Kagome, as like Sango, and had screamed "PERVERT!!!! DO YOU EVER STOP!?" It had been funny to see him fall unconscious, saying, "But it's these cursed hands!! Not meeeeee..."

They had been staying near Kaede's village too protect the villagers if any more demons decided to attack them, which had been happening a lot lately, and Kagome was getting worried, so she had convinced Inuyasha (or more like forced him, by threatening to sit him 1000 times if they didn't) and the others to stay for the night...And now having an unconscious Monk, a very mad demon slayer, a priestess trying to calm her down, and make sure she didn't try and kill the Monk while she was at it, and a sleeping two tailed cat demon, it got very boring. Then who was left to annoy?

"_Ummmm...I know!! I'll annoy Inuyasha!!!...Wait is that really a good idea? I'll just get bonked on the head 20 times if I'm not careful...But it's fun annoying him!!!The look on that guy's face is hilarious!!!! I'll wait a little longer till Sango calms down and then in case he does try to hurt me, I'll call for Kagome, and give her my _innocent_ look and all. It never fails!!_" Shippo looked around curiously as he thought up his little "master" plan.

They were staying just outside the village's borderlines tonight. Having made a campfire, everything was set. Kagome's red sleeping bag was placed neatly next to the tree Inuyasha was going to sleep in tonight, they had placed Miroku as far away as possible from Sango and Kilala, who were going to sleep very near Kagome and Shippo.

It was getting late and the sun had just barely gone down.

Shippo had spent most of the day thinking over everything the gang went through this last year. Had it really been one year that Kagome and Inu had come in Shippo's life, this very day? .If it wasn't for them passing by, and Shippo trying to steal their shards of the Shikon jewel, He would of never been able to avenge his father's death by the hands of those idiotic Thunder Brothers. Also, he probably would of been died of hunger, for he never learned how to hunt nor to fend for himself. To think, the day his father was kill, he was going to learn very important things from his dad! And what happens? Hi's murdered!

So Shippo was glad that Kagome had adopted him. He thought of her as his big sister. Someone who would look after him, care and play with him. And Inuyasha, even though he didn't show it,The young fox demon knew the half-demon cared for him. He thought of him as his big brother who one day, when he was trully ready, would teach him how to fight and to hunt. But obviously Shippo still like to torture Inuyasha a lot.

Earlier on, when the kit had walked around the village, he wondered what his life would of been like without them, not to mention, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala.

No way, he couldn't imagine life without them! It just didn't seem right or possible to him.

When he came upon a thick tree, he jumped as high as he's little fox paws would let him onto one of the branches, he realized something. What did he give in return to them? He always needed protection, his foxfire was pathetic and his fox magic never lasted long enough! He couldn't even beat up a weak lizard demon!

He sat down on one of the branches, letting out a big fat sigh as he sadly came to the conclusion that he was a disgrace to himself, his fox demon kind, and to his friends.

He looked up at the bright blue shy filled with very little white, fluffy clouds.

"Mother...I miss you and father so much! Why am I so useless?! Please give me the strength I need!!" He pleaded to his deiced parents.

"That's ENOUGH! This year I'm gonna train so much it's gonna hurt for weeks! In like 4 days I'm going to be turning 10 years old and no way will I be the weak little demon I am now!! Naraku still rums the earth...I'm gonna help kill him! Then that will prove I'm no longer a weakling!" Growling softly, he took out of his pocket his fateful smashing top and studied it for a while. The sun shinned smoothly on its surface through the packs of leaves. Then a single tear fell upon it.

Shippo was heartbroken. It hurt so much to take in the fact that you were no help what so ever!

He clinched he's eyes tight to get rid of the coming tears, anger building inside of him like a humongous flame ready to destroy a village, when...

"Hey!! Shippo!!! What are you doing up there?" Asked Lance.

A bunch of village children gathered around with a round white ball with black spots all over it, ready to play that sport Kagome had taught them.

Shippo looked down to see a boy with honey colored eyes and shot, jet black hair with its untamable bangs, who was calling him and had snapped him back to reality.

He climbed the tree rather quickly to get a better look at Shippo.

"Hey Lance..." Shippo replied numbly.

"Hey now Shippo, what are you doing up here all alone? Why don't you come play some -what's it called again? Oh ya!- Soccer with us? We could use the help. Hitaru's sick today." The boy asked.

"But...I suck at that game, Lance!!! The balls to big for me...I'll just be in the way..."Shippo complained sadly as he remembered the last time he tried playing. Tripping over the ball and almost getting squished by Manga had NOT his definition of fun and good times.

"Are you kidding me, Lance?? You guys are _that _desperate that you've asked the pathetic excuse of a demon to play?? HA! This will be easier than I thought!" Yelled Manga. He, unlike Lance, was really fat and cruel, your typical bully.

Shippo hated that guy! He barely fit into his own clothes that his whole body stuck out grossly for Kami's sake!! He was so gigantic that Shippo was always scared that one day he would trample him!

"Shut up Manga!!! Just because _you're _the captain this month for your team, doesn't make you boss!! Nor can you get on everybody's nerves, you hear!!" Lance snapped back at him like a true friend.

Everybody, including Shippo, was terrified of Manga, but not Lance. He cared about everybody, including demons.

"Come on Shippo! We _need_ you! And it will be fun, don't worry! Besides you look like you could use a game right about now." Shippo looked at Lance, surprised. Had he really just said that they _needed_ him or else they couldn't play??

Not wanting to ruin the children's day, he accepted the offer, surrendering, and the excited , young villagers cheered happily, expect Manga of course.

Most of the village children were around 8 to 9 years old, expect Manga, who was 10 and Lance, who had just turned 11.

Right now they were twelve children in all thanks to Shippo. Every month for Manga's team, they switched Captains and this month it was the bully's turn, even though everybody was against it for plenty of reasons.

However, Lance stayed captain for his team because he was a born leader, which Hitaru, Hideo, Soga, Rini, and Emiko totally approved.

Lance let go of the branch he was holding onto, landing gracefully as if he had done this plenty of times before, and Shippo jumped down as well. They were ready to play!"

"Okay Shippo, you'll take Hitaru's place, so your center offence, okay?" Lance instructed as the others nodded, after all it seemed only fair because the team were great where they were and didn't want to change places or challenge Manga, who was the other team's defense. Only Lance and Hitaru dared to approach him really (You can all guess why!).

They were all in place on the grassy field, with the white painted lines to indicate were the soccer field was.

Shippo was determined to play his best this time, considering this part as his training as well.

Lance screamed out, "TIME TO PLAY!!!!"

When he heard the signal to start playing, Shippo dashed for the ball as quickly as possible, earning some shocked expressions from the other players because last time he played, he keep trying to _run away_ from the ball!

Lance followed the fox demon at full speed, while the others on the team went to preoccupy their temporary enemies.

They were half way across the field now, the territory where only Lance and usually Hitaru dared to approach.

Manga's teammates along with Lance's team was watching, waiting to see what would happen next. Without Hitaru to back Lance up when he needed it, they were beyond curious to see what would happen this time .Sure the others played, sometimes they even forced Manga off the field so everybody could have a turn in the spotlight, but most of the time they even went to get a second ball to play among themselves when Lance and Hitaru were really at it!

Manga's team's goley, Linko, was he's really good at blocking the ball. Ironically, he was Lance's best friend besides Hitaru. They were on different teams simply because they wanted to challenge themselves and make the teams somewhat more equal in strength and speed.

Manga saw what the little kitsune was doing and wanted to put a stop to it now, not liking his sudden boost of confidence. So he ran (more like forced his fat body to slowly move) and started charging towards Shippo menachingly, thinking it would scare him far, _far_ away from here.

Unfortunatly for him, he was dead wrong. Shippo saw this tacktic and felt beyond weird. The flame he had felt before was starting to spark within him and his senses were increasing as if screaming to him what to do next instead of running away or freaking out. He stopped running and looked around to see that everybody was watching him.

'_There all looking at me, probably thinking something like i'm gonna run away like I always do...Well sorry people, not this time!!!" _He thought angrily. Suddenly he knew exactly what to do, but he needed to make

sure it was allowed first.

"Hey Lance!!" Shippo yelled as he started running again, but slower than last time.

"Yeah?" answered Lance, continuing to run next to him with the ball.

"What are the rules about fighting?"

"Ummm it's simple, no punching, kicking, scratching...But you're allowed to push someone if they're bigger then you!" Lance replied with a smirk as he dodged Manga and realized the big dummy was going after Shippo. Shocked and confused eyes where starring at Shippo, wasn't he going to run away, like now?

With a grin, Shippo exclaimed "Perfect" loudly enough for everybody to hear.

He dashed by running on all four paws and in turn, charged towards Manga with the most determined expression in his eyes.

Manga was startled for a second, but kept advancing towards Shippo.

Shippo increased his speed as he was getting very close to Manga, He was in perfect range now.

"_A little push never hurt_" he thought.

Gathering all his strength, using full power he leaped at Manga and shoved him rough fully to the ground. Manga was sent flying backwards as Shippo landed gracefully, grinning proudly.

One of Manga's teammate took the opportunity to try to steal the ball from a dumbfounded Lance, hoping to score for his team, but agile boy was too quick and dodged around annoyed boy to make sure he couldn't get it.

Manga sat up slowly, still trying to catch his breath. He just couldn't and wouldn't believe this little runt had actually pushed him like that!!

"Shippo!! HERE!!" yelled Lance, passing the kit the ball.

Shippo flinched when he saw the ball rushing towards him. What was he suppose to do!? He'd never succeeded in kicking that thing correctly before! How was this time going to be any different??

Burying his fear, he closed his eyes and let the flame inside of him rage stronger, boosting his confidence.

Praying this worked, once his ears told him the ball was very close now, he kicked it as hard as possible, forcing it to return to Lance.

By now, he had everybody's attention caught for sure, questions swelling into their young minds: How'd he do that? Why isn't he running away?? Why didn't Manga just pass out…

Lance received the ball, confused the hell out of Tito and then scored!!!!

Hideo, Soga, Rini, and Emiko cheered like maniacs while the other children smiled, hopeing he'd actually taught Manga a lesson.

Manga slowly got to his feet with major difficultly and glared furiously at Shippo.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!! SO HE SCORED 1 GOAL, BIG DEAL!! I WAS GOING EASY ON YOU SHRIMP!!" cried Manga, trying to come off as cool, but instead caused the opposite reaction.

"Yeah whatever you say, Manga" Shippo easily replied.

The game went on for another half hour; Lance's team was winning five to three. Shippo was honestly having the best time of his life, having helped Lance make all the goals so far. Manga was getting extremely pissed off at the game and still letting out steam for what the little runt did to him before. Well that brat made fun of him for the last time!!!!

The game would soon be over. Shippo knew Kagome would come looking for him soon, probably with some treats for everybody.

Although, Shippo had a funny feeling something bad was going to happen before the end of this game…Little did he know he was actually correct.

They all got ready to play again, expect it was only Manga, Shippo, Lance, Linko, and Soga who were playing this time (Manga refused help from the others this time, besides Linko).

They were now in position. Manga had the ball and charged towards Lance's side of the field. Lance ran after him, with Shippo following close behind. Not before long, Lance was right in front of Manga and quickly snatched the ball away from him, but Manga would not let this action go unpunished.

Using his left, big, fat arm, he curled his hand into a fist and punched Lance HARD right in the stomach!!! Lance yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground, curling up and clutching his stomach...

Manga laughed evilly while the other children gasped in fear and shock. Shippo himself was stunned still, but quickly snapped out of it when he saw that Manga had the ball again and just kept running with it, chuckling to himself, obviously not caring Lance's pain.

Linko ran to Lance, helping him sit up, and asking in a worried tone if he was okay. Still clutching his stomach, Lance looked towards Shippo and yelled, gasping for air, "I'M...FINE...KEEP...GOING!! YOU CAN...DO...THIS, SHIPPO!!!!!!"

Nodding, Shippo growled at Manga, letting his anger fuel the inferno inside of him, when an idea came to his devious mind.

He dashed towards to ball, getting ready to smack it away from the bully. Manga, annoyed, saw that the kitsune had no intention of quitting now and forced his body to move faster, although the ball creped away from him. The fatso was thinking evil thoughts of what he wanted to do to Shippo as he tried to keep up with the speeding rapidly away ball, royally not caring what kind of trouble he would get in after the game, at least for now.

Shippo, being quicker on his feet then Manga, got to the ball 1st and started his plan. He kicked the ball upwards into the air with full strength, sending it so high you couldn't even see it anymore! Manga stopped dead in his tracks, watching for the ball to return in dismay, and thinking: '_what's that brat scheming?_'

Shippo took the opportunity and bolted towards Manga, stopping fast enough to bend down and jump onto the thick headed idiot's head, startling the bully. The impact forced him to bend forward reluctantly. The ball was coming into demon eye site now. Shippo, who was on Manga's bent over back, leaped into the air, meeting the ball halfway and kicked it downward extremely hard, sending the round object flying towards Manga's empty -of-a-goalie- net in a flash. Manga was screaming his head off, warning and threatening Linko to run like hell and block that thing, but nobody, including the goalie, was listening to him.

All eyes were on the ball.

Just as Shippo landed on the ground, the ball meet its target so hard it almost made a whole trough the net! Shippo had scored his 1st goal ever!!! The kitsune yelled in victory as he ran to Lance, who was thankfully breathing normally again, unlike Manga, who was on the ground, gasping and struggling for air and words to express his anger.

"Lance!!!! I did it!!! I DID IT!!...A-Are you ok?" Shippo asked, worried. However inside, he was boasting with pride.

"Well I've been better, but great job Shippo!!" Lance replied with a weak, but strong smile. Shippo was grinning happily as they high fived.

Hideo, Soga, Rini, and Emiko came running towards them, followed by everybody else, except Manga who looked like he was having a heart attack.

A rush of words erupted around Lance and Shippo as the children asked with worried voices if he was alright, which he was.

Then Hideo gently picked up Shippo, holding him high into the air and started cheering along with the others. Lance, with Linko's help, got up and also started cheering, throwing a fist into the air.

The adults' who had gathered around to watch the match, just smiled, scowled at Manga disapprovingly, and continued doing their last minute chores.

Kagome was also smiling proudly at Shippo. She had been watching the game from behind a couple of trees with a small bag of treats in her hand. When Shippo had pushed Manga to the ground, he had shocked everybody, especially her for that matter. So she had decided to stay hidden until the game was over.

Seeing that the game was clearly over now, Lance's team winning six to zero, the miko walked up to the little cheering group and called out to him. "Hey Shippo!!!"

Shippo looked over and saw Kagome, his grin growing as he jumped into her arms, hugging her. Kagome giggled and hugged him back, telling him how he played like a pro and she was very proud of him.

Then Kagome handed everybody their well deserved lollipops, Push Pops, chocolate bars...you name it, she had it! Of course right after she handed each one tooth paste and a bright colored tooth brush, so she wouldn't be blamed if they got cavities like last time...

Together, they all sat by some trees, except Manga, who Kagome had given a piece of her mind to, farther loudly at that, and told him he was going to be sorry for what he did to Lance, refusing to give him treats when he timidly asked for some. After that, he had cursed under his breath and had gone to sit by another tree by himself, waiting for who knows what. Although he _did_ have a scared look on his face…

Lance took a bit of his chocolate bar and winced in pain, holding his stomach with his other arm gently. He received sympathetic looks from the worried children. Shippo softly jumped on Lance's lap and once again asked if he was okay. Lance nodded, a smile on his face as he continued to eat his chocolate bar. Kagome offered him some herb medicine or pain killers, but he shook his head again, saying he had to learn the value of pain one way or another.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard miles away, approaching at a quick paste. Manga started freaking out big time, which meant only once thing. The bully's mother came marching right up to Manga and started yelling his head off, pointing around dramatically. Like mother like son, she was on the fatter side, but looked kinder then her son, except when she was angry, like at this moment.

"MANGA!!!!!!" She howled.

"Y-Yes mother?" He barely managed to reply.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!! THOSE INNOCENT CHILDREN JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN AND YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT FOR THEM EVERY BLOODY TIME!!!?? For Kami's sake, Manga, you're a disgrace to this family! I've heard so many bad rumors about you from the other parents!!! And now you went way over the line boy! Hitting Lance like that!!!You are in sooo much trouble, you hear me young man!!!!?? You're grounded for 4 months!! And you are going to be Lance's personal servant from now on until you make amends for trouble you've caused!! And don't even THINK you're going to be harassing these children ever again!!! YOU'RE NEVER TO PLAY SOCCER WITH THESE CHILDREN AGAIN!!!" She continued angrily rambling on, grabbed Manga by the ear, and walked right up to lance, dearly apologizing to him and the other children, then continuing to yank him by the ear, walking back to her house, saying something like "Just you wait till your father hears about this you idiot of a son!!Your also going on a big diet you hear me!!?? I SAW that breathing problem you had!!!"

A small, terrified reply could be heard from the deeply to be punished boy hear.

Everybody couldn't believed their problem was gone for good and thanked Shippo for everything he had done today.

Sometime later, Kagome and Shippo waved good bye, promising to visit more.

Now heading back to the camp, Shippo rested on Kagome's shoulder and sighed.

"Kagome...Do you hate me?" Shippo questioned.

"What?? Where did this idea come from?? I could never hate you, Shippo!" Kagome answered with a warm smile.

"Well, y-you should!!! I'm nothing but a weakling!! All I've ever done is cause trouble!! I'm a demon and yet I'm nothing...I can't even p-protect the people I care about!! I couldn't even avenge my own dad without Inuyasha's h-help!!...I'm just in the way... "A couple of tears fell down Shippo's cheeks as his voice broke when he told Kagome his feelings. Having listened carefully to Shippo, Tears flowed down her cheek as she shook her head gently.

"Shippo...Nobody thinks this of you! Not even Inuyasha!..." She gasped. "Oh… it's today, isn't it...The day of your father's death...Also the day you met me and Inuyasha...Shippo I promise it's okay really!! Yes I know you're a demon, but your only a kid! It's the same for everybody...Inuyasha, when he was your age, he couldn't defend or fight as well as he can now either!! Just give it time Shippo. With just a bit of training, you'll be as great as Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kilala one day!." Kagome told him, gently brushing away the tears on his cheek, looking Shippo straight in the eyes.

"But Kagome!" protested Shippo

"You're really strong too!! Those arrows off yours are really powerful!! Sure at 1st you had trouble hitting your target, but now it's been a whole year! You almost never miss your target now!!"

"Thanks Shippo" Kagome blushed, remembering all those times she had missed...

"Alright let's keep going, I promised Inuyasha we would be back by now...Are you going to be alright now?" She asked him kindly.

"Yes, I think so, thanks for caring Kagome" Shippo answered truthfully, smilling. 

BACK TO PRESENT TIME!!!!

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Shippo snapped back to reality when the memory was over.

Sango was sitting, calmly stroking Kilala, who was on her lap, still sleeping peacefully, as she glared death rays at a still blacked out Miroku. Kagome was sitting next to her, trying to prevent another fight. And Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen!

The sun was fully set, replaced by bright starts and the shining _quarter _moon, shinning off a soft silver light, which mixed with the fire's blazing glow.

"Hey kagome! Where did Inuyasha go? And what time is it?

-END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!-

_PHEW!! That took ages to re-write!!!!! 16 freaken pages!!!!!_ _Hope you guys enjoyed that! I think I did a very good clean up of this chapter! I'll start working on the rest of the chapters shortly, and then actually continue writing this sucker!!! Now for the people that reviewed this chapter already, I know you won't be able to again, but if you have time, just send me a message telling me if it's improved or now, okay? And if there's any new readers out there, REVIEW XP see ya soon!!! _

**Next time**: Shippo's talent and Inuyasha's defeat???!!

Return to Top


	2. shippo's talent, Inuyasha's defeat part1

OK, YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT SO HERE IT IS! THE SECOND CHAPTER TO SHIPPO'S DESTINY!

_I'm beyond grateful for the reviews you guys!!! I hope more people will come soon!!! I want to thank _**Silver Moon Vampiress **for being _my 1st reviewer ever,and also _**Totallycool16,Cresenta's Lark,Jasane-chan,Silver-Star-124, Pretty Guardian, FullMetal Alchemistress, Kiya-chan, Romantical Inu-Lover, minimiles,Soul Tiger!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!(**sorry if i forgot anybody!)

**DISCLAIMER:**Once again I Minipower don't own Shippo nor the Inu gang...shif...shif...ok all better (for now!) same thing for the Puch Pops...and the Tylenol...

(Once again I apologies for the spelling/grammar !! I'm working on it!!)

CHAPTER 2 : (_ok I'm putting this in 2 chapters so i'm calling it the same but it will be called like this: __**Shippo's talent and Inuyasha's defeat!!!?? part 1**__...I don't want to put it in 2 chapters but it will be too long if I don't,but don't worry the next chapter will be up really quickly after this one! I promise!_

flash back from last time!:

_Shippo __snapped back to reality,when he saw that Sango was sitting calmly,stroking kilala who was now on her lap still sleeping peacefully,a tiny smile spread across her face.Sango staring at Miroku ...-giving him death glares-.Kagome sitting next to her just talking to her,trying to convince her other wise.Miroku still out of it...but Inuyasha was no where in sight! _

_The sun fully gone down, bright stars replacing it,and the shining _quarter_ moon giving little silver light,with the mix of the fire's blasing hot light."Hey Kagome! Where did Inuyasha go?And what time is it?..."_

end of flash back

_" _Hum? Oh Shippo,you were really quiet for the last half hour! We couldn't get a sound out of you if we tried,which we did,a lot actually..." Sango answered Shippo who still looked like he was out of it to Sango's eyes " Really?...Wow...sorry! I was just thinking of something thats all..." "Alright Shippo,Inuyasha went to the river to get a little bed time snack for us all, and to make sure no more demons attack the village while we sleep."Kagome answered looking toward the direction of the river. "A bed time snack!!! Great! I'm really hungry,Kagome ,now that I think of it..." Shippo's tummy replied with a grumbly sound making Sango and Kagome laugh.Shippo smiled and looked at Miroku,who was STILL out of it. " Ummmm is he ok?" " Oh the _monk_ is fine Shippo,don't worry, he woke up a little while before but sadly he just didn't learn his lesson!! "angrily replied Sango curling her hand into a fist,the pulsing veins(AN:_whats it called again? you know that sign they do in the show when they're pissed off?? I can't remember and its annoying!_) appearing on her head as she remembered what she did to the monk, her eyes closed hard.You could swear you saw flames all around her!(again anime style)!!

The look on her face truly scared Shippo half to death,even though he said he wouldn't be a little scared demon anymore,but Sango is an exception after all,shes even capable of scaring Inuyasha,as we all know! " Okaaaayyy...ehehehe. " kagome said with a nervous voice holding her hands in the air waving them in front of her, as a sweat drop appeared(anime style) behind her head. "Right,will he be back soon?" Shippo bravely asked, still looking at Sango intensely(you know with the white eyes with the little dot in the middle, when they're freaked out or when they're scared,or even when Inuyasha is sitted...sorry if you guys already know this but i'm trying to make it really sound like the show!) "Huh?,why do you want to see him Shippo? Whats the rush?" Sango asked, instantly returning to normal as if nothing happened,her smile returning as she looked at Kagome to Shippo.

Kagome had told Sango about what Shippo and her had discussed before they came back.It had shocked Sango just as much as it did Kagome, just now they had been trying to figure out a solution to why Shippo had been thinking those thoughts,he had been so out of it in dream land that he didn't even hear them talking about him! And this worried them both gravely. "Oh...no reason,i'm just really hungry thats all! " Shippo answered with a reassuring smile since he saw Sango's worried look." Okay then,and Shippo? You know we care deeply about you right? "Sango asked Shippo exactly what Kagome had been thinking right about now. " Yes... I know Sango...its just...I don't know!...Kagome told you about what I said earlier, didn't you,Kagome? " Shippo looked intensely at Kagome to Sango,waiting for an answer. " Yes Shippo, I did,but don't worry, I won't tell Inuyasha and Miroku-If he ever wakes up without doing anything stupid- If you don't want me to." Thanks...but I don't mind,you can tell them if you like...its no big deal...I'm just upset about today that's all..."Shippo replied with a defeated kind of voice. " Alright..." was all Kagome was able to say,she felt so sorry for the little kitsune! " Hey,Shippo! but I did hear about the famous-whats it called again Kagome?-" "Soccer" " -Right!,Yes the famous soccer game! you sure showed that creep of a kid who's boss!! And I heard you played like a pro today! " Sango said as she was trying to change the subject,and to her delight,it worked! " Ya!! I know!! And it was fun playing with Lance!!!! " Shippo smiled puffing his chest to look big and strong( aww so cute!! can you guys picture it?)

Kagome and Sango giggled a little and smiled,when they started hearing moaning and little cries of pain from a certain Monk who was just waking up from a long painful sleep. " Hello ladies! And Shippo, I seem to have lost track of time! " Miroku sat up holding his head,trying to make the pain subside, " Don't even come_ near_ _here _you perverted Monk or you'll regret it big time ! "growled Sango at Miroku,ready to attack him again if it wasn't for Kagome holding her back." Eheheheh...very well Sango, thank you for the warning(install sweat drop here)...Now Shippo, whats this about a certain -soccer game Miroku,its called soccer- thank you Kagome,ya certain soccer game?

Sango,but mostly Kagome,with the help of Shippo,had spend the last 15 minutes telling Miroku about the soccer game and what Shippo had said to Kagome..."Shippo! Now don't think such nonsense! oiwweeee my head...ya come on buddy! Lets go for a ride!!!eiiiiooowww... " " Miroku... Your talking funny_ -must be because of all the hits to the head he got today-_ but ya I know that now..." Shippo replied with embarrassment and a small smile.Sango and Kagome looked at Miroku with worry,maybe they over did it with the hitting...

About two minutes later Inuyasha returned from the river with six big fish ready to be cooked on the still blasing hot fire, " Hey monk,you're awake,took ya long enough!" Inuyasha said, with an evil teasing kind of smile, to his frien as he gave the fish to Kagome. " Miroku nearly smiled at Inuyasha,the smile talking for itself saying" It was totally worth it!,and I think i'm going crazy..." which made Inuyasha gag,then Miroku looked at Sango and shut up right away even though he never talked in the 1st place." Wow! Inuyasha these are great!! " kagome said putting them on the fire " Feh,it was nothing" Inuyasha said crossing his arms like he always does.

Even though he was at the river,he had heard everything Kagome had talked about to Sango,while Shippo was in dream land (he wasn't sleeping he was remembering his day,which was pretty much all of chapter 1)

He did care about the kitsune after all,he was just as worried as the rest of the group.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with greed in his little green eyes. "What? Are you _that_ hungry Shippo? " Inuyasha said eying him suspiciously." Yeah!!!!! I'm starving big time!!-_And I can't wait to have some fun with you! muhahahahaha -cough cough...ok lets leave the evil laughing to Naraku...not that he's any good at it...-_Shippo thought.(A.N: _by_ _the way when I write like this, its to say, they're thinking) _Inuyasha just shrugged and waited for the food to be ready.He had caught one fish he really wanted to eat,and to his unluckyness,Shippo saw this and was getting his master plan ready.

The food was finally ready. Kagome had given Miroku some Tylenol,and now thankfully,he was back to normal! Kilala was awake now because she could smell the delicious food and wanted some too.Shippo waited patiently,but with difficulty,his tummy was growly so much!!

Shippo rubbed his belly with anticipation,looking at the fish like crazy.Kagome attened the food with a stick,making sure it was ready.Which it was. "Finally!!! Let's eat!!! Sure its not ramen,but it will have to do!!" Inuyasha cried with joy as he remembered his delicious ramen...Shippo put his plan into action,right before Inuyasha had the chance to grab the fish he really wanted,Shippo had already taken it and took a big bite out of it,its juicy taste filling his mouth.Shippo looked at Inuyasha and stuck his tongue at him!

Ok well thats it for part 1 of chapter 2!! hope you guys like it!! Don't worry part 2 is on its way,as I speak actually.I had to cut it in half,so I did,even if its killing me right about now...alright I know I said there would be a funny ending in my disclaimers...but not in this chapter,why? because i've got a little story to tell you guys...You see, Theres 2 reasons why my spelling/grammer sucks,1st because i'm working on word pad and theres no spelling check,second because...when you guys started school,in 1st grade you guys learn all the basics,well I didn't,why? because I went to french school! thats right i'm canadian, I live in quebec,Montreal.So even thought my 1st language is english,I went to french school for 5 years( kindergarden,1st grade,2nd.).and so on till 4th grade,i'm also born in October so i had to wait till i was 6 to start school so then I decided to go to english school because I was having a hard time in french(i wasn't bad or anything i was just really having a hard time learning)So I changed to english school,but sadly they made me redu 4th grade to see hwo good i was,so i missed 5 years of learning how to write in english i missed all the basics...so sigh thats why my spelling is bad and that i have tones of mistakes...alright sorry but i really wanted to tell you guys...so ya! thats my little story! Ok so ya also i hate putting captitals so if you don't see them that much,you guys will know why,or i just forgot them...alright bye guys!!!! hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter!!!! bye!


	3. Authors note,with inu's help?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHIPPO,NOR THE INU GANG**

**Inuyasha: **MINIPOWER!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!!

**Minipower: **...Yes Inuyasha?

**Inu : **WENGH!!! WHATS TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER??? EVERYBODY KNOWS ITS MY TURN TO BEAT UP SHIPPO!!!!!! HE TOOK MY BLODDY FISH!!!!!

**Minipower: **INUYASHA!!! STOP SCREAMING! AND DON'T CALL ME A WENGH!!!!...sigh listen people...i'm really sorry about not updating in a really REALLY long time,but-

**Inu: **But what?????!!!! you have no excuses minipower!!!!!!

**Minipower: **Shut up Inu!!!!..grr as i was saying...ya i've been having computer problems..like,see my computer is a piece of junk,it restarts all the time,like 50 times a day,and the internet turns itself off...this computer was made by MICROBITES,NEVER GO THERE!!! THEY SUCK!!! anyway its been 2 years we've been fighting them,and they where suppose to fix it,the've changed every part in it..but nothing works..BUT! my dad's friend lend me his really cool computer that works like magic..but i couldn't really work on it,cuz then i had to move chapter 3 and all..but i still did work on it like crazy!!!!

**Inu : **THEN WERE THE HELL IS IT????

**Minipower **: AAGGRRR let me finish baka!!!!...see,wordpad was acting all weired too on his computer..and i had 5 hours of work on it,extremly long chapter as a sorry for not updating thing...but MY SISTER OVER WROTE IT BY SAVING HER THING BY ACCIDENT!!!!! so i hade no extra copies...nothing...so its lost..totally lost...

**Inu: **WHAT!!!!?? WHAT KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU THAT DOESN'T MAKE EXTRA COPIES????

**Minipower: **I KNOW! I KNOW!! GOD! thats why i'm putting all my hope in my source who i send it too by e-mail!!! so i hope my source has it and that i'm saved of re-writing the whole bloddy thing!!!!!

**Inu: **smart...but your still a baka for making this story about Shippo...

**Minipower: **I HEARD THAT!! grrrrr...(takes out cell phone out of pocket...dells someones number...picks up,wispers so solfly that even Inu CAN'T hear..looks at a puzzled Inuyasha...passes him the phone) Here Inuyasha, one of your biggest fan ever is on the phone and wants to talk to you!!!

**Inu : **Eh? Really!!!!?? Alright...Umm hello?

**unknow voice: **Inuyasha...-

**Inu: **WAIT!!!?? WHO THE HELL IS THIS????)O.o...NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**unknow voice which is...: **INUYASHA!!!!! SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!

I'm laughing while Inuyasha crashes to ground,I hurry and catch my falling cell phone just in time

**Minipower**: Thanks Kagome!!! That will teach him!...Umm? Alright i'll tell him,thanks again!!! Bye, Inuyasha,Kagome says your the baka,its Shippo's turn to shine,and that you know the _sequel_ will be about the both of you!!!

**Inu:** mhagdjvjdflkg...

**Minipower **: Ya sure anyway i am going to thank my fateful reviewers that have stayed with Shippo's destiny this long..and i hope to fix this problem soon! i would also like to thank everybody who is also reading this or has just taken the time to look at this story quickly,i just wish you guys would review and tell me what you think!!! alright so i hope to update soon,BYE!!!!! Inuyasha? say bye won't you?

**Inu :** mdhdhgkaskh!!!!!!!(pulls himself out of ground,finally) Alright!!!! God,i've learned my lesson!(not true) sigh...bye stupid humans...(get's evil glares from me,me pointing at phone) ...O.o...I MEAN BYE LOYAL READERS!!!!!!

Minipower: TAKE CARE PEOPLE,AND HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!


	4. Shippo's talent,Inuyasha's defeat part2

**THANK GOD FOR MY SOURES!!!!! WITHOUT HER,THERE WOULD BE NO CHAPTER RIGHT NOW!!!! O.o...and OMG i'm SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! heres a REALLY, REALLY long chapter as a sorry gift!!! please enjoy!!!**

Like I said before, I'm beyond grateful to you guys(girls, lol) for reviewing so I want to thank: EVERYBODY WHOS BEEN READING THIS STORY SO FAR!,I don't feel like taking 200 years in writing everybody's names right, lol so you know who you are people! I also want to thank my silent readers for giving this story so many hits! but it would be nice if you reviewed...

**DISCLAIMER****: God...Now I know why you guys hate doing this...it hurts too much!! sigh...ok I Minipower don't own Shippo nor the Inu gang ok? same thing for the Push Pops...not that it really matters ( P.S beware of funny disclaimers at the end of the chapter!!!)**

(A.N : ok you guys know what the heart scar is right? episode 150 something I belive,if you haven't seen this episode, no clue what it is,well its like the wind scar,except no sword,he uses his teeth,well more like his two fangs,bites the demon,where its demonic ora is the strongest,and continues to bite hard at its fow,rendering his fow powerless,like purefied,sorta, until there demonic aura returns..way later )

-FLASH BACK TIME!!-

_Shippo rubbed his belly with anticipation,looking at the fish like crazy.Kagome attened the food with a stick,making sure it was ready.Which it was. "Finally!!! Let's eat!!! Sure its not ramen,but it will have to do!!" Inuyasha cried with joy as he remembered his delicious ramen...Shippo put his plan into action,right before Inuyasha had the chance to grab the fish he really wanted,Shippo had already taken it and took a big bite out of it,its juicy taste filling his mouth.Shippo looked at Inuyasha and stuck his tongue at him!_

-END OF FLASH BACK!-

Inuyasha,being Inuyasha,got extremly mad, the pulsing vein raging big time "Why you!!!!" growled Inuyasha ready to pulverise him...

"_Oh great,Shippo what have you got yourself into this time?_"thought Kagome ready to intervine at any minute.Shippo just smiled and took another big bite out of the fish,that Inuyasha had wanted so much.

"Inuyasha! just calm down will you? just take another fish ok?" Kagome told him hoping,but knowing that wouldn't work

"WHAT?? NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!! DID YOU NOT JUST SEE HIM STICK HIS TONGUE AT ME?? You little brat! Grrrrrrr...wait till i'm done with you!!!" Inuyasha continued growling at Shippo.

Now,normaly,Shippo would get very scared by now and run to Kagome, and Kagome,like always,would tell Inuyasha to sit,and Shippo would get away with.But now that would be _boring._Shippo was tired of that.He wanted to try another approche.Besides,unlike the other times,Shippo had some information that could really come in handy..it would be painful to a certain hanyou..but its Shippo's life were talking about!... like right now actually "Feh!!" was all Shippo said,not moving one inch,continuing to devoure the fish.

Kagome was expecting the opposite,you know,Shippo's scared look,his nees shaking,running to Kagome asking her to sit Inuyasha...Not this!!! He actually mimicked Inuyasha and continued to eats as if it was nothing!!! Sango droped her fish,but thankfully kilala caught it by the stick in time and was holding it for her till she snapped out of it,not that it didn't surprise her as well to see this story unfolde.Miroku just looked at Shippo...thinking really hard.his hand to his cheen(aww cute!!!)...there was something about Shippo that had bugged him ever since he met the little guy...something different about him from all the other demons...he just could never pin point it...but now...

Kagome just looked from Shippo to Inuyasha.Inuyasha taken back by this. Two thoughts came to his head. 1 "_Okay...weired...do I always sound like that?"_ and second "_Hey wait a minute!!!! That brat!! He'll pay big time for this!!!"_Inuyasha thought as he was about to charge at Shippo and punch him till his hearts content until...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Inuyasha! "Shippo said without a trace of fear in his cute voice,which stopped Inuyasha dead in his tracks.

"OH REALLY!? AND WHY NOT SHRIMP!!!!?" Inuyasha answed, highly irritated.

" Because as your friend,I wasn't going to tell the others what I saw two nights ago, but now you leave me no choice!!! "Shippo told Inuyasha loaud enough for everybody to hear.

"What do you mean to nights ago Shippo? We all know he went to see kikyo, to say they were over,and they had to move on. And that he was going to defeat Naraku this year, and then,like it or not _help her finally rest in peace..."_Sango said looking carefully from Shippo to Kagome

"YA SHRIMP!!!!" Inuyasha screeshed.

"Inuyasha!!! STOP SCREAMING!! WERE NOT DEAF,WE CAN ALL HERE YOU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her longes.Hurthing Inuyasha poor little dog ears

"Alright...fine..."mumbled Inuyasha.

"Ya thats what _he_ said!!! I followed him into the woods...Yes he did say that but then...its like time stopped... Kikyo just moved closer to him and they 1st hugged,and then kissed!!! Like, they kissed for like 3 minutes!!! then Inu here smiled and left! YUCK!!!!!!" Shippo said shocking everybody, especially Inuyasha. "_Wait I did WHAT!!!!??-_NO WAY!! AHH WAIT KAGOME!! HIS LIEING!!!!" Inuyasha managed to say while royally frecking out.

Everybody just looked shocked,Kilala almost dropped the fish!! But thankfully stopped herself from doing so. Miroku wasn't paying attention anymore,he was thinking to hard...which led to perverted thoughts...Kagome just looked at Inuyasha with pure hurt in her eyes...she should of known it was too good to be true..."_He will always love Kikyo..."_Kagome wisperd to herself.But then noticed that...

"SHIPPO!!!! YOU...MORON!!!!!!!!!! THATS BEYOND LOW, YOU HEAR ME!!!! WE DID NOT KISS!!! I WOULD OF REMEMBED!!!" Inuyasha continued to scream at Shippo.

" But YOU DID TOO KISS HER!!! WHY WOULD I LIE!!?? I'M A FOX DEMON,AND FOX DEMONS DON'T LIE! Besides,its true, your back was to me Inuyasha,but I saw Kikyo's hands..and the sounds you guys made..all happy sounds... I repeat,yuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!(making a disgusted face at the half demon) " was all Shippo said to defend himself,he knew it was a harsh thing to say,especially in front of Kagome,but he didn't want to get killed after all...but things didn't go his way.

"SHIPPO!!!!!!!! " Inuyasha was very pissed,and beyond worried what kagome would think of this,and more importantly,do to him.He was beyond close to Shippo,ready to pulverise the kitsune. Shippo saw this and closed his eyes,ready for the worst,but then before he could figure out what was happening,his body moved,out of the way,just like that! So quickly,it took Inuyasha a minute to figure out what happend.

Were was the kitsune? why wasn't he trapped in Inuyasha's arms? It turned out all he did was jump to the side,he had dogded Inuyasha attack! Shippo opend his eyes to see that he was safe from the punch that had his name on it,and that Inuyasha was just standing there,looking dumb,his hand streched out

." huh?" everybody except Shippo said in unison,well Kilala meowed, but you get the point.Everybody looked from Inuyasha to Shippo with wide eyes,what the hell was going on here tonight!!!??

Shippo could feel it,that powerful force,his inner flame,he called it. That helped him before,was back,and ready to help. Shippo nearly smiled at Inu and questioned innnocently " Is that the best you can do? "

"..."nobody said a word,they were to shocked to!

"...HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!!?? LISTEN !!!YOUR GOING TO GET BET UP TONIGHT YOU GOT THAT!? SO GIVE UP ALREADY!!!! " Inuyasha screeshed again at Shippo,he had completly forgotten about Kagome, and what she _could_ do to him. Shippo just said nothing,the funny thing was,he really didn't feel scared one bit! He didn't know how or why,but he like it.

Inuyasha continued to try and punch Shippo on the head,like he always did but with no luck,Shippo just keep doging! left,right,up,down,the little kitsune just keep going! it was a site to see alright,it was child play to him the way Inuyasha was going.

Inuyasha stopped to take a breath,he wasn't tired, just very annoyed. Kagome just watched,when she heard, SLAP!!!!!! " MONK!!! FOR YOUR OWN GOOD,STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!!"

" Yes,but Sango! You know I can't resiste such beauty!!! Your the only one for me! " Miroku replied with hurt in his voice,now touching a very red cheek,(you can all guess why, right?). At this, Sango blushed sliltly.And took back her fish from Kilala,thanking her. Inuyasha figured it was the perfect time to attack,while Shippo's so-called-new gaurd was down.

Shippo had his back to Inuyasha,the "slap" had made him curious,not that it was like the 1st time Sango had slapped Miroku,he just liked to watch and repeat in his head "_wow I wish I never grow up!". _

Inuyasha took it up a noche,he was going easy on Shippo,but not anymore!

"Take this you little shrimp!!!! " claws and everything,Inuyasha dached towards Shippo...okay maybe he got a little carried away this time...

Shippo's sences kicked in,he felt weirder,like his mind was sharpening,like everything was going in slow motion again like before,when Inuyasha had 1st tried to hurt him. He gave in to the feeling, trusting it with all his heart.

Shippo turned around slowly,he could see it,the heart scar!

The heart scar...the last time he had used this attack was when he had met his 1st true love,Mizuki.He had been so mad at those little kistunes for messing everything up,and he wanted to get revenge,plus that lizard demon was getting on his nervs...so finally after getting trown around my the lizard demon...,he had seen his demonic ora on his back,his pressure point,the one place where it would do the most damage...

But even now,as he looked at Inuyasha charging at him...it seemed stronger,more acurate...he searched Inuyasha..and found it,the one place where it would do the most damage to Inu.

Shippo smirked with one fang sticking out,he was going to like this! Shippo just waited for Inuyasha to get closer,and closer,and finally, he jumped,and bite deeply and meaningful into Inu's elbo.

It seriously felt as if time had stopped, at least for Kagome. All her thoughts about how Inuyasha betrayed her, dissapered in that one second where Shippo had smiled,and bitten Inuyasha. The look on Inuyasha's face and the flash of his demonic ora screaming at the sudden contacted...

Now Sango couldn't actually see what was going on, but Miroku,Kagome and Kilala could...Inuyasha's demonic ora,weaking by the minute.

Inuyasha felt terrible,like he was going to pass out,... This was worst then the barrier of Mount Hakuray...way worst...he felt seriously faint..and if he remembered correctly...if this kept up,he would turn into a human!

Shippo was enjoying himself, draining Inuyasha of his demonic power. He decided to speak up now that it had been 2 minutes and Inuyasha's strenght was dramatically weakening...And after all,Shippo WAS getting dizzy from being trown back and forth, thank to Inu trying to shake him off his arm.

Then Shippo sorta got scared from the fact that Inuyasha used his other arm to take out tescepa(sword). But thankfully Inuyasha was so tired to think staight,he pulned it into the ground, using it as a cane to stand up,for his legs where treatening to let go!

"Inuyasha!!!! If i were you,i'd give up this fight,you _don't_ want to turned into a human before your time no?...Just admit it!!! i'm RIGHT!!!" Shippo said..with sounded more like a muffled sounds thanks to his teeth being planted into inu's skin.

"Inuyasha!! your pulsing!! please shippo,let go of him!!!" Kagome pleaded to shippo,knowing Inu,wouldn't give up the fight..or would he?

"...feh,FINE!!! SHIPPO LET.GO.NOW!!!! " Inu,enraged screamed

"gladly" Shippo let go of him,and summer soulted backwards,into the air,right on kagome's soulder. Inuyasha,just sorta..feel to the ground,lieeing on his back,breathing heavelly

"that was..akward...MONK!!!!!!" Sango said,then almost hit Miroku on the head,but before she could,Miroku spoke

" - -' nonono!! wait Sango...Shippo,Inuyasha,you both belive your right about this correct?"

both replied at the same time " YES I DO!!!!! "

" Kagome!!! you belive me right!? Would i fight this hard if i was wrong!?...oh can i have that weired candy now? you know...kagome? you ok?" Shippo asked waving his hand infront of her face.Kagome,still shocked,just looked ahead,unawear of what was going on anymore,lost in her thoughts...

" Miroku,whatever your thinking,it can wait till morning,its already late if any of you noticed!..Kagome? you going to be ok?" Sango said as she walked towards her best friend,then shaking her a little"

"very well..good night everybody" Miroku said as he lied down,got confortable,and drifted off to sleep..thinking perferted thoughts..again...

"huh? oh sorry Sango...oh ya here Shippo" Kagome bent down,opened her big yellow bag,and took out the weired candy,which was actually a Push Pop.

"here you go,now only a little ok? Its time for bed..." kagome said giving him the Push Pop,never once looking him,or Inuyasha's eyes

"yawns,well good night,Inuyasha,will you keep watch? or are you too tired to do so?" Sango asked,lieing down with kilala in her transformed state

"what? no i'm fine...kagome?..err never mind.." Inuyasha replied with little confidence,as he jumped into the tree he was plaining to sleep in.You could _feel_ the tention in the air,not preety one bit!

After Shippo sucked on his lollipop a little,he pushed it back,and put it away...Kagome was in there sleeping bag alright,waiting from him.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo as he got into the sleeping bag.

"yes...yawns...Shippo? " Kagome said as she snuggled up to him( A.N: you know what i mean!!)

" I'm sorry..your not going to go home tommorow are you? You just came back..." Shippo asked sadly,knowing where this was going...

"...i'll see tommorow Shippo,and its not your fault ok?...By the way..the way you were fighting..it was incredible shippo! Now lets get some sleep ok? " Kagome said smiling warmly at Shippo

"...yawns ok kagome..night" Shippo replied,closing his eyes,and drifting off to sleep

"Good night Shippo.." Kagome replied also falling into a trouble sleep

Inuyasha had heard what they had said..he didn't know what to do..he know he didn't kiss Kikyo..why would the runt say something like that?..But his fighting was getting better..so confusing!!! He pondered on that for a while..and then fell into a light sleep...

Minipower: Ok!!! is this long enough? i don't really like the ending of this chapter, i mean the way its written...oh well,it can't be helped!!!..BUT my sleeping can!! i have a good friend of my reading betaing it for me!!!..anyways Hope it was long enough...,I promise to update A LOT more ok!!

Inuyasha barges in,starts screaming MINIPOWER!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! KAGOME IS GOING TO KILL ME DAMMIT!!!!! I DIDN'T KISS KIKYO!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!????WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!!!??

Minipower: smilly evilly call it revenge!!!..Besides,you'll see!! hehe

Shippo: THAT WAS AWESOME!!! I GOT TO BEAT UP INUYASHA!!!!!!

Inu: Ya runt,it will NEVER happen again!!!!!

Shippo: sssuuuuurrrreee..right Minipower?

Minipower: giggles we'll see Shippo

shippo: I feel bad about hurting kags feelings...I HOPE I WASN'T THE ONE LIEING!!!!

kagome walks in,can't see her eyes Inuyasha...

Inu: O.o (starts freaking out) KAGOME!! i didn't..i mean...

(TO BE CONTINUED!!!!)

**next chapter: Shippo's nightmare?**


	5. Nightmare!

**Minipower:** ok! It's time for chapter 5!! Turns out chapter 4 wasn't as long as i wanted it to be..but whatever, i'll just update more...why? BECAUSE WE'VE HIT WAY OVER 770 HITS PEOPLE!! OMG!! YAY everybody!! hands out cookies and milk to everybody

Inuyasha: WTH!! We did all the work!! Not them!! pointing accusing finger at audience WHY DO _THEY_ GET COOKIES AND MILK!!

Minipower: Because baka! If it wasn't for them...The story would of just...Just...

Inuyasha: JUST WHAT!!

Shippo: baka, it would be cancelled!!

everybody: O.o

Inuyasha: Ouch...- -'

Minipower: Sigh yup, if it wasn't for my wonderful silent readers, and the wonderful people that ACTUALLY COMMENT (not that i'm complaning...much..)...this story would be cancelled...BUT IT ISN'T!! But your right Inu, here have some ramen before Kagome gets here...hands over ramen(Inu),lollipop(Shippo),soda(Miroku),cat mix(Kilala) chocolate bar(Sango) HAPPY NOW PEOPLE?

everybody: YES!!

Inuyasha: BUT YOU TOLD ME IT WAS SAFE HERE!!

Minipower: It IS safe, because this is my comment/disclaimer at the _beginning_ of the story, you'll face Kagome at the _end_ of the chapter!!

Inuyasha: Your cruel...Anyways I guess i'll say the disclaimer...Minipower does not, AND WILL

NEVER own us, AT ALL got it!?

Minipower: No, your cruel!!...coughjerkcough Enough said...On with the chapter!!

FLASH BACK!!

_"...Yawns ok Kagome.__.__.night" Shippo replied ,closing his eye and drifting off to sleep._

_"Good night Shippo.." Kagome replied also falling into a trouble sleep._

_Inuyasha had heard what they had said...He didn't know what to do.__.__.he knew he didn't kiss Kikyo__.__..why would the runt say something like that?.__.__.But his fighting was getting better.__.__.so confusing!! He pondered on that for a while... Then fell into a light sleep..._

END OF FLASH BACK!!

**Shippo didn't know where he was, or what he was doing...Everything seemed.****.****.Odd...Like it wasn't real...**

" _Maybe this is a dream? "_ **thought the little kitsune as he walked around the forest, looking for anything, **_**anyone**_** familiar...Then something red caught his eye, he knew right away that it was Inuyasha. He ran** **after him screaming** "_WAIT FOR ME!! "._

**But found out that his voice wasn't working at all, not even a whisper could be heard from the kitsune's mouth****.**

"_What's wrong with me?_" **He thought desperately, finally catching up to the Inuhanyou, for he was now sitting on a high branch, with non other then Kagome by his side. **

"_Kagome was with him?...No...This must be a dream...Well might as well watch.._" **the kitsune thought as he sat down near the tree****,**** but far enough for nobody to notice him. He looked up to them, Shippo listened carefully.**

"Inuyasha...Is it finally over? Is it truly over? It all just feels like a dream…Have we finally defeated Naraku? " **Asked Kagome, looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes. He replied with a fanged smile**

" Yes kagome,its finally over...I'm glad how everything turned out...Kagome...I promise you, I will go end things with Kikyo, give her a proper farewell...and then...its up to us. We can do whatever we want to...were free Kagome...I can finally release all my stress away...I don't have to feel trapped anymore."

"Inuyasha..." **a teary eyed Kagome replied**..." Thank you..."

" No Kagome,thank you " **Inuyasha said...his face moving closer to hers, their eyes locked...Inuyasha moved in, and gave Kagome THE kiss she had been waiting so desperately for all this time...She gladly kissed him back, a fierce tongue tango was started..There love finally being shown!**

**Of course Shippo was happy to see this** _**finally**_** happening...but he found it kind of...well awkward…not what he expected at all...and what shocked him more…did Inuyasha really say Naraku was.****.****.DEAD!? He wanted to ask.****.****.but knew for one, his voice wouldn't work.****.****.and he didn't want to **_**ruin**_** the moment between the 2 love birds after all.****.****.even if it was just a dream...or at least he HOPED it was a dream...It would be rude to do so now...**

**Little did Shippo know, his **_**dream**_** was about to get worst, way worst...he started feeling cold...Knowing SOMETHING was behind him, he turned around quickly, and to his horror…Something was there...but it was hard to tell...2 feet away from him, was something dark, completely dark, you couldn't tell AT all what the thing was…But he knew it was angry... **

**The 'thing' then seemed like it was aiming something towards the new couple...In an angry scream -which chilled Shippo to the bone- a black beam of something like dark energy shot its way right to Kagome, piercing her heart! **

**Kagome's eyes widen...but that was the last thing she ever did...,Inuyasha stopped kissing her, saw the blood flowing from her wound, and just looked…shocked...he could not believe his eyes either...Then before Shippo could even shed a tear, the blackish thing jumped at Inuyasha, pushing him right off the tree, leaving a now bloody Kagome hanging from the tree branch.****..**

**drops of her blood falling to the ground...The thing then tackled a stunned Inuyasha to the ground ,its back to Shippo, so he couldn't see what was happening to his hanyou friend...a weird light then flashed** **over Inuyasha's body...Then the thing got up, and in a nother shriek -Shippo couldn't understand a word of what it was saying- Inuyasha got up, his face, completely emotionless...**

" Shippo! Wake up! Come on, please Shippo!! " A very worried Kagome yelled into the struggling kitsune's ear...For she couldn't think of anything else to do...It had already been 10 minutes that she had tried to wake him up since his 1st scream...But nothing worked...at all. Everybody was worried sick, huddled around him, even Inuyasha...they couldn't understand why he couldn't wake up...if he was having a nightmare -which he probably was- shouldn't he have woken up by now?

Then, when all hope seemed to be lost...Shippo opened his unfocused eyes, and screamed so loud -which made even Inuyasha jump-...Shippo then looked around and saw all his friends worried faces looking at him...then he saw for Inuyasha and Kagome...he noticed he was being held by the very girl that was suppose to be dead...taking in deep breaths he closed his eyes... after a while, he finally trusted his voice enough to speak...

" Kagome!! Are you ok!! You're not DEAD!! Where did the wound go!! "the kitsune asked frantically jumping out of her arms, examining her carefully.

"What? Shippo calm down! You were having a nightmare...we couldn't wake you up.." Said a teary eyed Kagome, taking Shippo into her arms again and hugging him close.

"Huh? Nightmare...You're not dead...Inuyasha's not poseste...Everybody is OK...Thanks god..."Shippo whispered as he hugged Kagome back.

"What the hell happened runt!? We couldn't even wake you up!! "Inuyasha said irritated, but his voice was laced with worry

"I...I don't know...It was all so..." The kitsune tried to explain, shivering at the memory, even thought Kagome's arms were giving him comforting warmth.

"It's ok Shippo, take your time, don't rush yourself to tell us your nightmare" Sango said softly

"Alright Sango...but it's ok, I might as well tell you guys now..." Shippo said.

He then explained his nightmare as best as he could, at 1st, he giggled when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome blushing extremely red as he told them about the "kiss" making Sango and Miroku laugh as well.

But there expressions changed quickly has he explained the part where Kagome had "died" and Inuyasha had becoming emotionless zombie type thing -Kagome went as white as a ghost, Inuyasha looked greatly disturbed, shifting from side to side, looking around at ANYTHING...Sango was shocked, and Miroku as well-

The kitsune finished telling his nightmare, practically in tears again, holding on to Kagome's arms as if she would disappear at any moment.

" S-shippo...what...was.." Kagome just couldn't find the words...Nor did her mouth seem to want to work properly at the moment, but who could blame her? Would YOU like it if somebody dreamt a death like that for you ??

Minipower: OK I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I took forever to right this!! And it's not that long either…Jeez..Well it's a good place to end this chapter so I can continue the story I find, anyways, THANK YOU everybody that's been checking out this story fro so long!! I promise it WILL get more exciting!! Now Kagome's not here…And Inuyasha's hiding in the corner...So I think we'll leave him along for tonight people, BYE!!


End file.
